Mañana
by Sophie-Selenne
Summary: Remus le cuenta a su hijo Sirius una historia bastante real... Había una vez... una ninfa... y un hombrelobo. Oneshot .Remus


**.M****a****ñ****a****n****a.**

Por:_Sophie Selenne_

* * *

"Érase una vez… una ninfa."

Remus se detuvo brevemente. Él esperaba, como siempre, la pregunta que seguiría inevitablemente. Su hijo nunca se cansaba de oír todo lo él podía sobre "la ninfa"'; y después, sonría orgulloso. Remus, entonces, hizo una pausa, como él hacía cada noche, y esperó.

"¿Cómo era ella, papá?"

Una sonrisa rápida y triste pasó por la cara de Lupin. Él continuó.

"Ella era muy, muy bonita. Llena de vida, inteligente y fuerte. Ninguna energía oscura podía derrotarla. Era alegre y optimista. Y podrías verlo, apenas mirando sus ojos. Eran tan negros como la noche y chispeantes como si contuvieran estrellas minúsculas."

Él muchacho sonrió también. Esa era su mamá.

"Un día, ella se enamoró. Pero no de un hombre simple… no, él era menos que un hombre… él era un hombre lobo." Remus se paró. La parte que venía ahora, era la que menos le gustaba de toda la historia. Tanto tiempo perdido… ¡Quién sabe cuantas cosas podrían haber cambiado si él no hubiese insistido en ser 'noble'!

"Por aquel tiempo, los hombres lobos estaban incluso peor tratados de lo que lo son hoy. No podían trabajar en muchos trabajos ni en ciertos lugares reservados para los seres humanos. Nuestro hombre lobo, por ejemplo, no tenía nada en el mundo aparte de sus amigos y un puñado de viejos libros. Cuando la ninfa le dijo que ella lo amaba, él no la creyó. Primero él pensó que era una broma… puesto que ¿cómo una ninfa se iba a fijar en un hombre lobo como él, con lo lista que era? " El muchacho sonrió. "Pero entonces… el viejo hombre lobo miró en esos ojos negros como la noche, con las estrellas minúsculas…" su hijo interrumpió, sus propios ojos estaban ahora cerrados.

Su sonrisa, tan tierna, era tan parecida a la de su madre, que el corazón de Remus casi estalló con amor.

"Negros como la noche con las estrellas, sí…"

Remus se paró y suspiró. "Él miraba dentro de ellos y la vio -continuó- Vio la verdad. Era verdad. Ella lo amaba.

Y él la amaba a sus espaldas, en silencio. Tanto, que lo que él deseaba más que nada en el mundo, era que ella fuese feliz. Debido a esto, él hizo el más noble de los sacrificios: sabiendo que los hombres lobos como él eran peligrosos, y sabiendo que él nunca podría dar a la ninfa la vida que ella se merecía, él renunció a ese amor."

"El hombre lobo era tonto" – dijo el pequeño, cruzándose de brazos.

"Sí, él realmente lo era." admitió Remus y se detuvo otra vez. Él parecía no estar allí; su mente había viajado en el tiempo. Sus ojos, ahora soñadores, estaban fijos en la pared, como si él mirara a través de ella. Un ceño apareció en su frente, la oscuridad amenazaba velar su visión. Se sentía tan viejo... Un dolor oprimía su pecho... Entonces, una pequeña mano emergió de las mantas, encontrando sus dedos y trayéndolo de nuevo al presente.

"¿Y entonces, papá?"

"Bien, al principio, la ninfa creyó que, esta vez, era él quien la engañaba. Ella sabía que él la amaba, la amaba mucho. Pero entonces, él se fue lejos.

Los meses pasaron y a ella no le enviaron ninguna noticia suya.

Él ahora vivía con otros hombres lobos y tenía siempre la excusa perfecta: luchaba contra los magos oscuros.

Pero él sabía, dentro de su corazón, que todo lo que él hizo debía salvar a la ninfa de un futuro muy desgraciado." Remus frunció el ceño un poco, y entonces, continuó.

"Entonces, un día, muchos meses más adelante, los dos, finalmente, se encontraron. Ninguno de ellos, ni la ninfa ni el hombre lobo, era igual.

Él estaba triste e incluso más melancólico. Y con ella, los cambios habían sido más impresionantes.

Todos los colores habían llegado a ser grises… Su alegría se había desvanecido… Las estrellas minúsculas simplemente se habían "apagado".

Ella podría soportar la energía oscura, pero era derrotada por algo mucho más fuerte… la energía del amor."

"El viejo hombre lobo no podía soportar verla sufrir por culpa suya, pero el insistía en que él era demasiado pobre… demasiado peligroso. Y cuando la ninfa insistió que eso no era importante, él no podría creerla"

Incluso triste y descolorida, ella seguía siendo obstinada y fuerte, y discutió durante mucho tiempo. Y los amigos del hombre lobo insistieron, también, en que él estaba equivocado.

Hasta que un día uno de estos amigos murió. Era un choque muy grande para cada uno… e hizo que el hombre lobo se diese cuenta de que la vida es corta y frágil. Era realmente algo tonto y absurdo negar el amor que sentía. Esa misma noche, él se arrodilló ante la ninfa.

Ella lloró y le perdonó; se abrazaron, y se besaron. ¡En ese mismo momento, ella volvió a ser como antes! Volvió todo su color..."

"... y las estrellas minúsculas." El muchacho sonrió, victorioso. Remus sonrió a su vez.

"Así es... volvió el brillo de sus ojos...y él no quería que se apagara de nuevo.

Entonces, los magos buenos decidieron que todos los hombres lobos que habían ayudado en su lado contra las energías oscuras, serían perdonados.

Podían incluso trabajar entre los seres humanos. Nuestro amigo se sintió aliviado: uno de sus problemas había sido resuelto."

Con todo, él seguía siendo muy peligroso… y nada cambiaría eso. La ninfa era valiente y, después de muchas discusiones, decidieron que era un riesgo digno de tomar.

Acordaron que el hombre lobo se debía ocultar durante cada luna llena. Y la ninfa, lo amaba tanto que, incluso siendo terrible en las pociones, ella aprendió a preparar una que quitaba su sufrimiento durante transformaciones…"

"Ella era la mejor, ¿verdad, papá?"

"Ah sí, lo era, cariño" Remus tragó difícilmente.

"La lucha contra el mal cada vez estaba más cerca, pero, a partir del día en el que decidieron estar juntos, era como si ambos vivieran en una burbuja mágica, donde cada día era feliz. Entonces, un día, algo más nació de este amor. Iban a tener un bebé."

"¡Yo!" – exclamó el niño, emocionado.

Esta vez, la sonrisa de Remus fue la más verdadera de toda la noche.

"Era el día más feliz de sus vidas. Pronto comenzaron a preparar su hogar para criar al niño e intentaron estar juntos siempre que podían.

Les fueron ofrecidos, incluso, algunos "días de fiesta" de la guerra, pero no desearon abandonar a sus amigos. Nueve meses más adelante, su pequeño hijo nació. Él era un muchacho muy hermoso, con los ojos grandes, negros, el pelo marrón claro y las mejillas rosadas.

La ninfa lo llamó Sirius para honrar a su viejo amigo que había muerto.

Fuera de su burbuja mágica, la guerra estaba arrasando. Había muchas victorias y muchas derrotas a ambos lados.

Entonces, una noche - poco tiempo antes de que el lado oscuro cayese- la ninfa participó en una gran batalla.

Era Luna Llena, y el hombre lobo tuvo que permanecer en casa. Cuando amaneció, no era la ninfa quien lo esperaba, sino uno de sus amigos. Él trajo noticias muy malas. Uno de los magos oscuros había atacado la ninfa y ella había desaparecido durante la batalla. Buscaron y buscaron… pero nadie la encontró. El hombre lobo no creyó que ella estuviese muerta…"

"... porque ninguna energía oscura podría derrotar a la ninfa"

"Exactamente. Pero él estaba muy, muy triste. Durante esos primeros meses, la única cosa que lo mantenía vivo era su pequeño hijo. Y cada noche antes de caer dormido, solo en su habitación, el hombre lobo rogaba a todos los dioses que ella estuviese aun viva.

Y todos los días, él despertaba con la esperanza de que éste podría ser el día que traería de nuevo a su hogar a la ninfa".

Lupin acarició la pequeña cabeza de su hijo, intentando alisar el pelo rebelde. Finalmente, él se levantó.

"¿Y cómo acaba la historia, papá?"

"Mañana, cariño...mañana."

"¡Tu siempre dices eso! Dejas siempre el final para más adelante, pero nunca acabas," protestó el niño.

Remus se inclinó un poco, para poner en orden las mantas y para besar su pequeña y pálida frente.

"Es hora de que te duermas, Sirius"

"Mañana"

"Mañana...".

Sin saber qué más decir, él caminó hacia puerta y miró fijamente para arriba las estrellas encantadas encajadas en el techo, brillando intensamente suavemente en el cuarto oscurecido.

Mañana…

Él esperaba una vez más que, mañana, encontrara el final feliz... el cual había buscado durante casi dos años: el párrafo que terminaría el cuento.

_.Fin. _


End file.
